<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je te laisserai des mots by LadyHuron97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605630">Je te laisserai des mots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHuron97/pseuds/LadyHuron97'>LadyHuron97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Sweetheart!Suga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHuron97/pseuds/LadyHuron97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in the song "Je te laisserai des mots" -for which the fic is named- by Patrick Watson.</p><p>Some tea.</p><p>Some slipped notes under the door to his apartment.</p><p>Quiet smiles and sweet moments.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi wondered, more than once, whether his new neighbor's lips would taste just as sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je te laisserai des mots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ringing of the bell snapped Sugawara Koushi out of the soft daze he had been in. He put the page marker in between the pages he had been reading and set his book aside as he stood up, wondering who could be at his door. It couldn’t be Daichi or Asahi, they would’ve called before coming. Perhaps a delivery? He couldn’t remember having ordered anything in the previous days.</p><p>He curiously looked through the peephole at the door and saw a face that was slightly familiar, the new girl who had moved in the day before. He opened the door with a soft smile and quizzical look on his face.</p><p>“Hello?” he said and the girl, who had been looking down to the floor snapped her eyes up to meet his.</p><p>“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you like this,” she started and he noticed her cheeks were tinged a rosy pink as a blush crept up to her face, “I just moved in yesterday, I’m (L/N) (Y/N)” she offered a polite bow that he returned.</p><p>“Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you” he responded as she shyly rubbed the back of her neck, he waited for her to continue.</p><p>“I know it’s probably rude of me to ask this of you but I’m in kind of a pinch,” she explained looking down with an embarrassed smile on her lips, Koushi thought it looked awfully cute and he had to force himself to concentrate on her words and now how endearing he found the way her messy curls tried to escape the knot she had her hair in, “you see, I haven’t been able to go grocery shopping yet and I have an unexpected visitor and I was hoping I could borrow some tea, I’ll definitely pay you back as soon as I’m able to go to the store-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I have more tea than I can drink myself, do you have any preference for the flavor?” he asked with a smile and she sighed in relief at his acceptance of her request.</p><p>“Anything you can spare is fine” she said, returning his smile.</p><p>“Alright, give me a second, I’ll be right back” he said, walking towards the kitchen of the small one-bedroom apartment and grabbing an unopened box of jasmine tea. Walking back and handing it to her she once again bowed deeply.</p><p>“Thank you very much, I promise I’ll pay you back soon!” she said as she straightened up again and he waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I hope you enjoy it, and welcome to the building” he said and he felt something in his belly warm up as she smiled sweetly at him, thanking him once more and walking towards the door right next to his apartment.</p><p>He walked back in and breathed out as he closed his door, thoughts of green eyes and curly brown hair as he closed his eyes, the corners of his lips lifting up slightly.</p><p>He went back to his book then, but he couldn’t fully concentrate anymore, thoughts of his new neighbor popping up in his mind every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>It had been 2 days since their first encounter. Thanks to the walls of the building not being sound-proof, Koushi could hear the soft sounds of her accommodating her furniture and moving stuff around every now and then. He even thought about offering her his help settling in but thought that might be too intrusive considering they had only spoken once. Despite having told her not to worry about paying back for the tea, he couldn’t help but wake up every day wondering if she’d knock on his door to do it.</p><p>Which is why, when he opened his door coming back from work that afternoon, he was surprised to find a note neatly folded slipped under his door. The neat handwriting on the top, entirely different from his students’ messy doodles made him smile.</p><p>
  <em>To Sugawara-san</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dropped by earlier to pay you back for the other day’s favor but you were not home yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’d like, I’ll be home all day today so feel free to knock on my door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, thank you very much for the other day, you truly saved me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kindly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your new neighbor, (L/N).</em>
</p><p>Despite the cold weather that had been settling in during the past weeks, a reminder that autumn would soon be upon them, he felt warm as a blush crept up his cheeks. He left his bag on the table near the entrance, deciding that he’d take a shower before taking her up on her offer.</p><p>Koushi found himself standing in front of her door twenty minutes later, running his hands across his slightly wet hair as he lifted the other one up to the doorbell. Before he could ring it though, she opened the door, startling the both of them as she jumped back in surprise and he looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“Oh my-” she said, her hand clutching at her chest as he chuckled softly.</p><p>“Sorry I startled you, I was just coming over, I found your note” he explained and she smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad you did, I was just going to take the trash out, do you mind waiting for me? I won’t take too long, I baked cookies and wanted to give you some as a way to say thanks” she said and his heartbeat sped up a little at the offer, “only if that’s ok with you of course, I can just give you cash if you’re more comfortable with that”</p><p>“No, no,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “I’d love to try your cookies, you shouldn’t have bothered though, the tea thing was nothing”</p><p>“Nonsense,” she shook her head and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her as she walked down the hallway, only then did he notice the bag she was holding in her other hand. “I’ll be right back!”</p><p>She ran down and disappeared towards the trash chute. She walked right back sooner than he might’ve thought with a smile that he mirrored as she stood in front of him.</p><p>“I hope it wasn’t too bold of me to ask you to come, I just didn’t know when you’d be back from work and I didn’t want to keep putting this off” she explained and he smiled warmly at her.</p><p>“It’s no problem, I told you not to worry about it anyways” he said as she opened the apartment and motioned for him to come inside, putting down a pair of slippers for him to put on as she changed her shoes of and they walked further into the apartment.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the mess, I still have a few things to put away” she said as she guided him to the small living room. The space wasn’t different from his own apartment, all units in the building were similar in size and design but he couldn’t help but feel like the atmosphere in this apartment was warmer somehow. He wondered if it was because of the smell of freshly baked cookies or the way she had draped cozy comforters on the couch, perhaps it was simply because of her.</p><p>“It’s alright, I know how overwhelming settling in a new place can be” he said as he sat down and watched her walk into the kitchen.</p><p>“Tell me about it” she chuckled as she walked back into the living room, holding a tray in her hands and setting it down on the coffee table, “do you take your tea with sugar?” he shook his head and she started pouring a cup for him. He eyed the plate of cookies next to the tea set and his mouth positively watered. “I hope you don’t have a chocolate allergy or anything, I should’ve asked before I made the cookies”</p><p>He shook his head and she handed him his cup of tea. <em>Jasmine</em>, he smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t want to risk serving you something you didn’t like so I just made some of the Jasmine tea you lent me the other day” she explained, reaching over to grab the plate and offer him the cookies. They were still warm when he grabbed one and he thanked her before taking a bite.</p><p>He couldn’t think one could fall in love with a taste before but if it was possible, Koushi thought he was doing that right now to these cookies. His eyes closed as he savored the sugary treat and before he could stop himself he moaned around the cookie. Her soft chuckle beside him made him snap his eyes open and he felt his face warm as he turned impossibly red.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you like them” she said with a smirk as she tried to control her chuckles.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, these cookies are amazing!” he said, trying to swallow down his embarrassment as he took another bite.</p><p>“Well they better be, they’re going to be my main production at my new job” she explained as she sipped on her tea.</p><p>“You work at a bakery?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in slight admiration, and she nodded as she set her cup down.</p><p>“I start tomorrow, actually” she explained, “it’s the bakery around the block from here, which is why I was ecstatic when I found out there was an apartment for rent on this building just when my old lease expired, it was like all the starts aligned” she chuckled and he smiled at her as he watched her soft smile and sparkling eyes, feeling like his lucky stars must have aligned as well.</p><p>“That’s great!” he said, and then, feeling nervous that he might be prying too much but not wanting the conversation to fan out, he asked “have you been working at this for long? These cookies are at a pro level”</p><p>“Thank you, I’m really glad you like them” she blushed slightly and looked down with a soft smile as she cradled her cup in her hands as if to keep it warm, “and I’ve been baking my whole life, my grandmother was a professional pâtissier so she made me help her when I was younger, kind of fell in love with it”</p><p>Koushi couldn’t help but smile as he watched her look away as fond memories passed through her mind. The way she smiled warmed him up more than the tea did.</p><p>“Well the talent definitely passed on to you, good luck on your new job, I’m sure you’ll do amazingly well” he said, taking one last sip of his tea.</p><p>“I hope so, it will be my first time being fully in charge of the kitchen like this so I’m kind of nervous” she admitted as she put a stray curl behind her ear. She chuckled then and looked at him, “I’m sorry, I only talked about myself despite this being a thank you gesture towards you”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, I enjoyed the tea and the cookies, and the company quite a lot” he said and he couldn’t help but notice the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. “I do have to get going though, I have a class schedule to plan for the week that’s not going to do itself as much as I will it to” he chucked and she laughed slightly.</p><p>“So you’re a teacher?” she asked as they both stood up, he nodded, thinking fondly of his group of little students.</p><p>“Yes, I teach kinder garden at a primary school nearby” he said and she looked surprised at that.</p><p>“That’s very admirable of you, I don’t know if I could handle a class full of children” she admitted with a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m used to it, I’ve always had to work with very energetic people so this is very similar to that” he said, remembering his days as a setter in the volleyball club in his high school. A particular duo of very energetic teammates popped in his mind, making him chuckle as he remembered a wig flying in the air and landing on Daichi’s head.</p><p>“It sounds like you really like it, so I’m sure that you’re wonderful at it” she smiled and he blushed slightly at her words. Her eyebrows shot up then as if she remembered something and he watched as she walked quickly to the kitchen, coming back holding a small box wrapped with a blue ribbon, “here, I prepared this for you, an official thanks”</p><p>“You seriously didn’t have to-” he started and she waved her hands to shush him as she walked him back towards the entrance of her apartment.</p><p>“Don’t even mention it, and if you ever need a favor or to borrow something from me, don’t hesitate to knock on my door” she smiled as she opened the door for him and he stepped out to the hallway. She stood on the door of her apartment looking up at him.</p><p>“Well thank you for the tea and the cookies, and this” he motioned to the box in his hands, the smell of those sinfully tasty cookies wafting from the box and making his mouth water all over again.</p><p>“See you around, Sugawara-san” she said, waving a hand as he walked towards his own apartment.</p><p>“Call me Suga, all my friends call me that” he smiled and then blushed, worried that he might’ve overstepped a boundary, his uneasiness calmed down when he looked up and saw her smiling warmly at him.</p><p>“Alright, Suga, then you can just call me (Y/N)” she said and he smiled back at her, “that’s what my friends call me as well”</p><p>At a loss for words and feeling like if he stayed there any longer he just wouldn’t walk away anymore he simply waved and walked away. Closing the door to his apartment and leaning against it, he sighed. For the briefest of seconds -and he silently chastised himself for it- he wondered if her lips would taste as sweet as her cookies.</p><p> </p><p>The cold afternoon breeze made her wrap her coat closer around her as she walked out of the bakery. Her shift had been over for some time now but she had stayed behind leaving things ready for the early morning production. She waved goodbye to one of her other co-workers who had stayed behind with her. She locked the door and as she turned around to walk towards her new home, she was once again thankful for the fact that it was so close to her job. Despite being a big fan of autumn, she wasn’t such a huge fan of walking in the cold.</p><p>She was securing her scarf around her neck and walking towards the building when she stumbled against someone. Scrambling backwards and immediately beginning to profusely apologize she looked up into warm brown eyes and a grey mop of disheveled hair. She smiled as she looked up to her neighbor and she tried to ignore the way her cheeks flushed red at seeing him smile back at her -<em>it’s just the cold weather, it has nothing to do with how dreamy his smile is</em>-.</p><p>“Well hello neighbor” she smiled, “I’m sorry I completely knocked into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going” she apologized and he waved his hand dismissively at her.</p><p>“It’s alright, I wasn’t looking either,” he said reassuringly, “are you going back home?” he asked and she nodded.</p><p>“I just finished closing up” she explained, “what about you?”</p><p>“No, I’m actually walking out, I’m meeting some friends for a couple of drinks” he explained and then, before his nervousness could make him chicken out he continued, “actually, would you like to join us?”</p><p>She was taken aback by the offer, “Oh I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to impose” (Y/N) said and Koushi smiled reassuringly at her.</p><p>“You wouldn’t, Asahi and Daichi would be happy to have you join us,” he explained and she still fidgeted with her hands, “that is of course only if you want to, absolutely no pressure” he backtracked, worried that he might’ve made her uncomfortable.</p><p>She considered the offer once more and then, thinking that she hadn’t gone out for drinks in a long time, she nodded.</p><p>“Alright, but the first round will be on me” she said, looking at him firmly to let him know she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He chuckled and nodded.</p><p>Koushi felt giddy walking down the streets with her so close to him. He felt silly at that, he wasn’t a teenager with his first crush anymore but he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach as he looked down at her, rosy cheeks from the cold as she snuggled into her coat.</p><p>“So how’s the new job going?” he asked her after they had been walking for a bit in comfortable silence. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon and the temperature was dropping further as night fell upon them. The lights around them from the different restaurants and bars lit the way as they neared his and his friends’ usual hangout spot.</p><p>“I’m still getting used to being the one in charge, it’s very different from being an assistant” she started and he looked at her as she smiled despite the slightly nervous tone, “but I like it a lot, I had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time”</p><p>“I’m glad you got it, if those cookies are anything to go by I think you’re more than up for the job” he smiled at her and the blush on her cheeks darkened.</p><p>They came to a stop in front of the small bar that he had become so very familiar with in the past few years and he opened the door for her to walk in first. He looked around and spotted a familiar head of long brown hair and another short black haired one and he stepped towards it, subconsciously putting a hand on the small of her back as he approached the table where his long-time friends were waiting for him.</p><p>“You’re going to be able to knit yourself a scarf with your hair soon, Asahi” he commented to get their attention and both of his friends looked up with smiles that turned into surprised looks as they noticed his companion. She smiled at both of them as Koushi introduced them, “(Y/N), these are my friends Azumane Asahi and Sawamura Daichi, guys, this is (L/N) (Y/N), she just recently moved into my building and I thought it would be nice to invite her, I hope you don’t mind”</p><p>“I apologize for the intrusion,” (Y/N) bowed down as both men stood up from their seats and bowed down as well, “Suga was kind enough to invite me and I thought it would be a good opportunity to know some new faces around the town since I just moved in”</p><p>“No need to apologize, any friend of Suga’s is welcome to join us” Daichi said with a confident smile that reassured her that her presence there was not unwelcome. She noticed that despite his bigger frame and serious look, Asahi was the shier of the two friends and she tried to smile reassuringly at him, resulting in him clearing his throat and blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, we uhm- we’re more than happy to have you join us, (L/N)-san” he said and they all stood there as if waiting for something.</p><p>“Well? Should we sit down and order something?” (Y/N) asked as she tried to break the silence, Koushi moved to help her sit down on the mats where Daichi and Asahi had already started on the first bottles of beer, “please let me invite the next round of drinks, as a thank you for letting me come with you” she said and before either of them could say no she was already calling a waitress and asking for another round.</p><p>The evening was more fun than she had imagined it could be. (Y/N) fit in quite well with the group of men and she felt at ease with them. They told her about their days playing volleyball at Karasuno High, about their other team mates and stories about the friends they had made through their passion for the sport. Despite never having played it or minding much about it, she felt their appreciation for the sport to be quite contagious.</p><p>In return, she told them stories about her old friends from college and how she had found herself moving to this town alone, leaving behind most of the people she was familiar with to pursue her dreams of one day owning her own bakery. And if she didn’t notice the stolen glances Suga gave her, his two old friends definitely did -and Suga would definitely be denying it when they finally confronted him about it-.</p><p>As hours passed and more alcohol passed through the table, each of them began telling more and more senseless stories until Daichi decided that it would probably be the best for them to be heading back.</p><p>“Let us know when you both get back home safe” Daichi nodded towards Suga and (Y/N) and she couldn’t help but smile at the man.</p><p>“You too, make sure this one doesn’t get lost” Suga said, patting Asahi softly on the shoulder and prompting the taller man to mutter an <em>‘That only happened once</em>’ under his breath. (Y/N) looked at them fondly once again, bowing slightly as they started to depart.</p><p>“It was very nice meeting you both” she smiled and they returned the gesture, “next time you come over to Sugawara’s house be sure to drop by my apartment, I’ll have something ready for you”</p><p>“Thank you, it was nice meeting you as well” Asahi bowed and they all made their way towards their respective homes.</p><p>The walk back to the apartment building was quiet as they both pondered on the night they had just had. Koushi couldn’t help the warm feeling bubbling in his chest at the fact that she had so easily fit in in his small group. Asahi had even told jokes, for heaven’s sake, it had taken Koushi months of bonding to get that man to even look up to talk to him and yet she had managed to make him feel comfortable enough. He smiled, looking down at her flushed cheeks as she snuggled into her coat, small puffs of breath coming out from under her scarf as they neared the building.</p><p>“Thank you again for inviting me, I had a wonderful time” (Y/N) said, fidgeting with her keys as they finally stood in front of her apartment door. She looked up at Koushi’s brown eyes and her eyes flickered once to the beauty mark beneath his eye. She was taken aback by the sudden urge she felt to kiss it. Instead, she opened the door to her apartment but made no move to actually get in.</p><p>“It was a pleasure to have you there” Koushi smiled kindly and (Y/N)’s cheeks felt warm once again looking at the man’s kind and handsome face, “not only are you an amazing baker, you’re also wonderful company”</p><p>“Oh if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re flirting with me, neighbor” she teased, elbowing him softly and he looked down sheepishly, letting out an awkward chuckle.</p><p>“Would it be too bad if I was?” (Y/N) was taken aback by that comment, but she cleared her throat and smiled at him as he looked back up. She told herself that it was probably the alcohol making him say this <em>-but they say drunk people are the most honest</em>-, so she didn’t censor herself much when she finally answered.</p><p>“Only if you regret it in the morning, which I hope you don’t” she replied with honestly and almost chuckled at the surprised and happy look on the man in front of her, “goodnight, Suga” she said, despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to stay with him the entire night. She didn’t want it to be when they were both slightly too inebriated though, so she stepped towards her door.</p><p>Koushi looked at her with a hopeful smile. His thoughts once again deviated to wondering if her lips would taste as sweet as the wonderful things she could make and he found himself staring at her lips as he finally waved his hand at her, “goodnight, (Y/N).”</p><p>And as he walked into his apartment, he felt that same warm feeling he had felt the first time he walked into hers -it had definitely been her bringing that warm, cozy feeling around him-.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suga,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m making pizza and watching a movie tonight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feel free to knock on my door if you’d like to join.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N)</em>
</p><p>Koushi’s heart had soared when he found the little note that had been once again slipped under his door. He hadn’t seen much of (Y/N) the past few days. He assumed her job was consuming a lot of her time and he had pondered about going to check on her but had decided against it so as not to bother her when she could be resting.</p><p>He had thought about their conversation that night incessantly, and he smiled at the thought that this attraction or interest -he hadn’t quite put a name to it yet- he felt wasn’t one-sided. So after taking a nice shower after a long week at work and grabbing a bottle of wine he had stashed in a cabinet, he walked towards her apartment with flushed cheeks and his heartbeat increasing considerably the closer he got to the door.</p><p>He rang the doorbell and heard slight shuffling behind the door before she opened it. She was wearing a cozy sweater, a pair of sweatpants, and looking like she herself had only just come out of the shower by the slight flush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Hey there, stranger” she greeted, making room for him to come inside, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to take me up on the offer”</p><p>“Are you kidding? Who’d ever turn down pizza and a movie?” he said, offering her the bottle of wine.</p><p>“I do make some pretty good offers, I think” she winked at him and she guided him towards the kitchen, where she produced two glasses and poured the wine he had brought. He noticed then that there were two pizzas ready to get in the oven.</p><p>“Did you make those completely from scratch?” he asked, impressed by how good they looked even before getting cooked. She shrugged with a smile as she drank a sip of the wine and nodded appreciatively.</p><p>“I kind of cheated, we already had the dough at the bakery for a special order, these were leftovers” she explained and he nodded in understanding, “I did oversee the production though, so technically I did participate in the making of”</p><p>“I’d like to learn how to make the pizza dough” Suga said and she smiled behind her glass of wine, he sipped on it as well.</p><p>“I can teach you one of these days, it’s not as hard as some people might think, you just need to really follow the instructions” she said as she left her glass on the counter and popped one of the pizzas in the oven. Grabbing her glass again and motioning for him to follow her to the living room so they could pick a movie to watch.</p><p>The movie was forgotten soon though as they settled on talking softly, legs slightly pressed against each other as they leaned against the back of the couch, facing each other. (Y/N) enjoyed listening to Koushi talk about anything more than she cared to admit and she soon lost herself in his stories being a teacher for kinder garden children.</p><p>Anyone could easily tell that he was very fond of his kids, almost talking about them like they were his own by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about their achievements. She smiled softly as she looked into his warm brown eyes, her eyes occasionally taking a trip to admire his lips that she was feeling more and more tempted to kiss now.</p><p>They hadn’t talked about what had happened the previous day but they both felt the slight tension left over from it. After finishing telling her how one of his students went on a rambling story about dinosaurs and cookie monsters that had her giggling imagining the small child, they both fell into comfortable silence.</p><p>Neither of them took their eyes off each other as they unconsciously leaned. (Y/N) was mesmerized by just how handsome Koushi’s features were and her thoughts quickly fled once again to how his lips would feel on hers, wondering if he’d be a gentle kisser or if -contrasting his usual demeanor- he’d be a bit more aggressive on his approach. She found both options quite appealing.</p><p>Koushi, on the other hand, was finding it harder and harder to keep his heart from running wild in his chest. Being so close to her was making every inch of his body feel warm and tingly. He internally chuckled at the fact that she could make him feel like a teenager all over again and he smiled softly at her.</p><p>Her arm was draped over the back of the couch, her fingers almost touching his and she felt an electrical sensation from the tips of her fingers as she almost inched her hand to touch his.</p><p>The loud ringing of the oven timer going off snapped them out of their slight daze though and (Y/N) quickly stood up, Koushi could see a blush on her cheeks and he knew his face was equally flushed red as she walked out of the living room, muttering that she was going to check on the pizza.</p><p>He sat there silently, willing the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. He took another sip of the wine as he thought over what had just happened. There had been a moment there. He wasn’t crazy about it. He realized that there was a lot of energy flowing between the two of them and he wasn’t sure if he should be more upfront about it or if that would scare her away.</p><p>The wine seemed to be making him feel braver than he usually would, though, and so taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She was crouched down in front of the oven with mitts on her hands and carefully pulling the pizza out, resting it on the counter before standing up and heaving a soft sigh. Koushi’s heart leapt up to his throat as she looked over at him then, only now noticing his presence in the doorway and she smiled at him.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” he asked softly and she nodded, he walked over to where she was.</p><p>“Can you grab the plates from the top shelf and set them on the table?” she motioned to a shelf that was to her left as she finished decorating the pizza with fresh basil leaves and olive oil and he walked over to it. He could’ve walked around her to grab the plates, that definitely would’ve been a more comfortable way to do it. Yet he stayed there, behind her, one hand resting on the counter, close to where her hips were resting, his other arm reaching up to grab two plates before setting them down on the counter.</p><p>He felt dazed standing so close to her and he couldn’t help but take in a deep breath as her flowery scent hypnotized him. His heart felt right about to leap out of his chest and she looked at him over her shoulder, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks once again.</p><p>“The pizza’s going to get cold if we don’t-” she started and was stopped with a soft gasp as his hand switched from resting on the counter to her hips.</p><p>“I don’t really mind” he whispered, softly pushing her to turn around and pressing her against the counter. Her hands instinctively went to his chest and he didn’t even mind that she could probably feel the way his heart was racing. “I’d really like to kiss you now”</p><p>“Stop talking and kiss me, then” she whispered back and it was all he needed to reach the hand that was not on her hips and cup her cheek, lifting her face slightly up and looking at her in the eyes before finally closing the distance that separated them, pressing his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and Koushi sighed into the kiss as she moved her hands from where they were lightly resting on his chest to the back of his head. She made a content sound from the back of her throat as her fingers tangled in his hair.</p><p>A warm and familiar feeling washed over Koushi as he held her there close to him, the kiss intensifying as his tongue darted out to taste her lips, like the first rays of sunshine in a summer morning. She tasted like the wine they had been drinking and something else, something that was entirely just her and Koushi smiled slightly when the question that he had been asking himself the past few weeks was answered. She was just as sweet as he had imagined. (Y/N) smiled against his lips as well and they parted, both their cheeks were flushed, and he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts and emotions for a second.</p><p>“I’m really glad I slipped those notes under your door, Suga” she chuckled and he smiled, opening his eyes to look down at her. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much but he didn’t care nor did he think he could stop if he wanted to.</p><p>“So am I” he said as her hands came down and grabbed his, intertwining their fingers. He brought one of her hands up, kissing the back of it, “now come, I don’t want to waste the lovely dinner you’ve made for us”</p><p>Dinner was just as nice as the rest of the evening and when it was time for Koushi to leave, he lingered in her doorway just a bit longer. She reached up to his face, her fingers softly caressing his beauty mark as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to it.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that since I first came to ask you for tea” she confessed and he once again smiled at her, leaning down to softly peck her lips one last time.</p><p>“Thank you for dinner,” he said, suddenly feeling shy now but pushing it down in order to keep going, “perhaps I can pay you back by taking you out for dinner this weekend?”</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re asking me out on a date, Suga” she teased him and he chuckled, “I’d love to”</p><p>“Alright, well we can talk about details later, goodnight (Y/N)” he said and he walked over to his apartment, sparing one last glance at her, she waved at him before they both entered their apartments.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he was crouching down in front of her door, having just slipped a note under her door.</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N), </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you again for last night, text me later and we can make plans for our date this weekend. Here’s my number (xxx-xxx-xxx).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…or you can always come knock on my door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga</em>
</p><p>He walked away feeling that now familiar warmth wash over him and with thoughts of sweet lips on his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>